1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to an insitu formable and self-forming intravascular flow modifier (IFM) and/or stent and the delivery and deployment of the IFM to a defect in a vessel. More particularly, the invention relates to an IFM that may be deployed in previously inaccessible vessels to current generation IFMs or stents due to the nearly linear pre-deployed configuration of the IFM and a method for controlling the final placement and deployed configuration of the IFM within a pre-selected segment of the vessel. The present invention is particularly suited but not limited to use as an intracranial IFM and method for deploying the IFM in a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most related art devices cannot be deployed in intracranial vessels. Even the devices having a pre-deployed configuration with a substantially reduced diameter compared to their respective deployed configuration are typically too large and too stiff to navigate the tight turn of the carotid artery and other small vessels of the body with torturous turns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,338 issued to Balko et al. discloses a process of deploying a memory metal coil across a defect in a vessel. The coil is elongated prior to deployment and warmed within the vessel to substantially revert back to its original coil form.
None of the related art, including Balko et al., discloses IFM or a stent having the radial strength associated with multiple coils within one another with the capability of deploying the IFM or stent with a deployed configuration variably controlled by the relative movement of the strand forming the IFM or stent and a catheter through which the strand extends.
A need exists for an IFM, a catheter and IFM assembly, and a method for deploying the IFM which can provide a coil-in-coil IFS of various deployed configurations in previously inaccessible vessels according to the judgement of the physician at the time of deployment.